Unreasonable Intentions
by BldCvrdKunoichi
Summary: A abandoned and alone in a unusual world... will she survive... or will fate take her away... Shikamaru x Oc [on hold for the fact that I cannot multitask with stories]
1. Chapter 1

Unreasonable Intentions

bldcvrdkunoichi

Synopsis: Everyone is 14 years of age… Sasuke went off to train with Orochimaru… all the Genin have now become Chuunin… and for right now there is peace in the village… for now that is… it is just the beginning of the 2 ½ year training session for Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto… except a lot of sexy pictures that would include a lazy ass Chuunin and a perverted mask wearing Jounin… but I will own them one day… one day.

Chapter 1: The Future World Meets Konoha

"Mom what is going on?" said a frightened girl with light blond hair asked her mother who was frantically looking for something in her dresser drawers.

"There is an air raid so everyone has to evacuate the state," she said.

"But if everyone has to leave the state why are you looking so frantically for something? Shouldn't we be headed out of the state and not staying here waiting to die?"

"Yes we should go but do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you but what are we going to do?" her mother brought something out of the dresser drawer that looked like one of those old fashion scrolls used in William Shakespeare's time or sometime long ago.

"You are going to take this and run." Her mother's calm look on her face never wavered as she looked down at her daughter, "I promise that nothing will happen to you as long as you run and as long as you don't look back." Yet when she heard the how calm her mother's voice was the girl started to panic.

"But what will happen to you?" the girls voice wavered as she thought of something happening to her mother.

"I shall be all right but you have to promise me that you will run and never stop, not even to look back at me." Her mother led her outside bringing her to the edge of the forest. The mother hugged her young daughter bringing her close to her heart.

"I love you my Chienzra, remember that I will always be with you no matter what will happen. I love you very much. Now take this scroll and run. You must run all the way until you get by the gates. Don't stop no matter what happens." Chienzra was confused there was no gates in the forest.

"But there are no gates in the forest?" She asked her mother her beautiful purple eyes holding all the fright in the world.

"I told you to trust me, now go before they come."

"But what will happen to you?"

"Do not worry, now run," her mother pushed her, and not wanting to upset her mother in anyway Chienzra ran. Unknown to her there was a blue mist that had enfolded her body and brought her to another forest, unfamiliar to her, but she could not tell because the tears that stained her eyes and her broken heart kept her from noticing that there were any differences in the scenery. All she could focus on was that the pain in her heart was growing bigger and bigger telling her that not everything was as her mother had predicted, that something bad was going to happen and so very soon.

The tears streamed down Chienzra's face as she ran on and on. She had been running on and off for the whole day, from mid-morning till the sun's rays were glowing closer and closer to the ground as the sky darkened in. For as long as she had been running there still has not been any gates in sight, nor has she seen any form of life besides the animals of the forest.

No matter what her mother said Chienzra was tempted to look back, yet she was also tempted to stop running and rest for a little bit. Chienzra was no fool, she knew that her body could only handle so many hours of tension, before it would collapse out of exhaustion. If she was not a runner she knew that her body would have given up long ago, but she knew that she had to keep going. She knew that she had to try her hardest to keep her mothers promise, because something in her heart told her that she would most likely not see her mother again.

The day turned to night making Chienzra whished she knew where she was going, she wanted to stop for a couple minutes to gain some rest, but that would only make her even more tires.

'As long as you don't think about the pain there is no pain, it's only mind of matter,' she tried telling this to herself over and over and over again, yet it would not work. She was still as tired as when she first told herself that. As much as she tried grief and the weight of unknowing came over her throwing her senses off so she would not notice that two figures in black dashed toward her.

A/N: please review if you want me to keep writing this story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Unreasonable Intentions

bldcvrdkunoichi

Synopsis: Everyone is 14 years of age… Sasuke went off to train with Orochimaru… all the Genin have now become Chuunin… and for right now there is peace in the village… for now that is… it is just the beginning of the 2 ½ year training session for Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto… but I have the rights to have an imaginary husbands so technically I do own my imaginary husbands that will help me gain the rights to have them full time, so that would mean that the Lazy Ass would have to get off the couch and the Pervert Sleepy Head would have to get out of bed before he's late for anything else.

Chapter 2 Findings

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru uttered underneath his breath.

"Shikamaru if you say that one more time I will seriously hurt you; at least we're going out on a mission. We haven't been on one in ages." Ino snapped as they were walking towards the area clearing.

"That's," munch, "only because since the whole thing with Orochimaru everyone has been going on so many missions that we hardly got any sleep, but now that faith is restored in Konoha there has not been much need for them, the only ninja's that are still going out like crazy are Jounins." Said Chouji

"And that's would be why we have the lazy ass as our team leader, instead of Asuma sensei, just what I wanted to do on my day off from the store, hmm maybe I should take a leaf out of Sakura's book and start smacking you, when you become to lazy or as you say to troublesome."

"I would think that this mission is less troublesome if Hokage-sama gave us some more specific instructions then 'There is a girl in the forest by the clearing, she is in trouble, help her out and then bring her back here so we can look at her.' She could have at least given us some more directions then the clearing, and maybe even some information on what the girl looks like the idea that 'You will know her when you see her' does not make me feel any better about this mission then not knowing where we are going or what we are stepping into." They continued to run in the forest until they came to the clearing all of them quickly looked around the clearing.

The smell of blood hung in the air and Shikamaru knew that he did not have a lot of time to get the girl out of there alive, and he was not going to fail again. This was his mission and he would make sure that his failure to bring Sasuke back would not be repeated in any way, shape, or form. The remains of the struggle were left all over the place.

'They must not have been high ranking ninja's,' Shikamaru thought, 'otherwise they would have covered their tracks better, so that no one would have been able to see them.'

Each tired to follow the disarranged tracks of the struggle yet they led in circles.

'Okay they may have been better then I thought to be able to lay false tracks down and cover their true tracks.'

Chouji and Ino both kept trying to follow the fake tracks not realizing that they were leading them no where.

"Guys, you can stop following the tracks, they'll just take us farther away from our mission then closer too. We'll have to split up and try to find some clues or tracks that they forgot to cover up or overlooked because we're not going to find anything here…" a scream cut Shikamaru from stating the rest of his reduction, "well we now are going to follow that scream because I have a feeling that that scream comes from the girl we are supposed to be looking for."

Chienzra screamed as the black hooded figures tied her up.

"Help, some one help me please, please God, oh God, some one help me please," she shouted into the forest hoping that someone would be able to here her but highly doubting that there would be anyone out in the forest as the sun was about to set.

"Shut up girl, no one is going to come and help you, no one cares for you. Your mother even abandoned you because you are worthless."

"Shut up how do you know about my mother?"

"Oh I know a lot of things about you and I know a lot of things about your mother. You could say that she is almost like a celebrity here. Everyone is talking about her and her good for nothing husband."

"Don't talk bad about my dad." She yelled at the masked figure in front of her, the other one was still behind her finishing tying her up.

"Oh I can say what ever I want about your father, because I hold your life in my hands," he said as he took a knife out of his pocket that held a huge resemblance to a kunai knife, and brought it up to her throat.

"I could easily slip this across your throat and it would kill you, but then I would die because then the head of our family would not be happy that I killed to beautiful Chienzra."

"Me, you know who I am."

"Of course we know who you are. You are one of the most talked about and wanted people in my clan. To say that you would be anyone's bride would be an honor that few have been able to claim."

"W-w-wait did you say bride?"

"Yes I did." He brought his face close to her neck. Chienzra tried to jerk his head away from her neck but that only made the man behind her tighten his grip on her even more.

"It would be a shame to let my lord have all the fun what do you say, what do you say Waru." Waru did not say anything he just continued to hold Chienzra so she would not escape.

"I would say that you leaved her alone." Shikamaru said as he stood by himself in the clearing. Chienzra's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that someone had indeed come to save her.

"Look who we have here a Konoha brat that has a vest as if he was an actual Chuunin."

Shikamaru did not say anything as he stood there.

"Well if you are just going to stand there I'll just have to do something about that. I can't have you messing up my plans now can I?" the man tried to bring his hand to his weapon pouch, but he could not move. His body turned forward not on its own accord, but through Shikamaru's manipulated shadows.

"So this is the famous Kagemane no Jutsu from the Nara clan is it not, what an unwise move. You only have a certain time you can use it you have no friends to help you out."

"I wouldn't be sure so about that. I have many friends in many different places." Shikamaru smirked at the thought that he would go into any battle unprepared and with out a plan.

"I think that you underestimate my ability that is something that a ninja should never do, because they do not know what kind of trouble that ninja will get into." Shikamaru released his hold on the man for just a couple of seconds to let him look around, and when he did he noticed that a blond girl was holding Chienzra while Waru was knocked out with a fat boy sitting on him who was eating a bag of chips.

"I was hoping that you would have a little more insight then you did when I gave you my advice but I guess you didn't." Shikamaru said as he released the jutsu and ran toward the man.

"This is not over." The man said and then disappeared into the night.

Once he was gone Shikamaru was able to reanalyze his surroundings to make sure that there were no other enemies hiding in the forest. When he finished taking in his surroundings he looked at the girl that they just saved. The first thought that came to his mind was that she was beautiful. He had never seen anything like her before. She had long blond hair, not as long as Ino's but long enough so that it could cling to her figure, but short enough to keep it all under control. Her eyes held his for a moment before she looked back down at the ground but for those couple of split seconds he thought that he was going to drown in the depths of her blue eyes that matched the ocean. She had a slim body, yet he noticed that she was shaking in Ino's arms. Ino did not have a tight grip on her but she was holding her enough so that she wouldn't collapse.

"Chouji tie that poor man up and bring him along, but make sure that you keep him alive, we have to keep someone to question." Shikamaru walked up to Ino and the girl and he knew that this was the girl and his logical mind hoped that this was the girl but something in his heart told him that this was the right one.

Shikamaru walked in front of the girl and bent down so that she would not have to look up when she talked to him.

"You're going to be safe now so do not worry." This brought the girls attention from the ground to him.

In a soft and quite voice she asked, "How do I know that you will not hurt me."

"You are going to have to trust us but believe me you would rather be with us then with the guys that were here before." She nodded and so Ino gently let go of her.

"Please, do not run away we promise and I promise not to hurt you or if one of them does hurt you I promise to kick their butt," said Ino. The girl smiled at that comment but it quickly faded as she fell towards Shikamaru who caught her.

"Will she be okay?" asked Ino as Chouji came up behind her with Waru in tow.

"She'll be okay she just fainted, probably just from exhaustion, but we need to take her to the Hokage anyway so she can get checked out there in case."

A/N: I would like to thank my one, yes I said that right, one reviewer for reviewing and I need more reviews if you want me to keep writing this, so please review or there will be no more story. Thank you.


End file.
